


After Amy

by rise_excalibur



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_excalibur/pseuds/rise_excalibur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren and Simon at the bungalow after Amy's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Amy

The street lights splinter through the trees, casting spindly fingers across the floor of the bungalow. The room is dark, shadows blurring its corners, rain drumming a mocking heartbeat against the window panes. It had been light when they arrived, weary after Amy’s wake, but they had sat long and in silence until the night fell about their shoulders like a shroud. Kieren and Simon settle in the centre of the room, hands buried in the carpet, running through its fibres as though digging through soil. They do not touch each other. It had been easier before, in Kieren’s happier home. Now they nest in her room, surrounded by fragments of Amy. A paperback book, spine bent, rests on her pillow. A thin tortoiseshell comb sits by the mirror, dark hair from a too-harsh tug wrapped around its teeth. A solitary sock trimmed with lace lies redundant near the foot of the bed. Already, motes of dust slowly spiral through the air like falling stars in the soft orange glow of the lamp posts. Tomorrow they will fold away this room and clear away the remnants but for now, they sit, silent in the epicentre of what recently was. A half-eaten cereal bar rests near Kieren’s left shoe. He reaches out as if through water to touch it, though he feels nothing. “What was happening to Amy?” his voice felt hollow in the muted space, as if the walls and the dust and the skeletal limbs of the trees sought to entomb this room. “Before she …” He is not sure he understands what has happened. Amy bleeding. Amy breathing. Amy’s heart beating. Simon struggles with a response, settles on a grunt that is lost as the wind outside, bolstered by some unknown rage, sweeps through the village and rattles the window panes. The street light flickers once, twice and dies. And in that darkness, Kieren Walkers left hand begins to tremble.

Find me on tumblr here: http://rise-excalibur.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
